Fabdius (Jokester123)
After the Human-Covenant War officially ended and, the Covenant was left without a leadership and divided; one Jiralhanae would answer the call to help and bring his people to the true path. The brave Jiralhanae was named Fabdius. Fabdius was a large and strong Jiralhanae bravely wielding Sharon's Fist. Fabdius has red eyes that strike fear into his enemies. He represents what Jiralhanae are: powerful, fierce, mighty, and in charge. He will be the last Chieftain of the Jiralhanae ever to live as the Jiralhanae were killed off. Weapons Sharon's Fist Sharon's Fist is a legendary weapon in Jiralhanae history. Sharon was Jiralhanae legend and his Fist was a unique Gravity Hammer capable of creating a Vortex and smashing through the biggest enemy with one blow. Fabdius used Sharon's Fist Vortex during the Fall of Doisac against Jace-472. It proved to be an equal to Jace-472 as at the end of the battle, both the Spartan-IV and Fabdius died. The name "Sharon" comes from a Jiralhanae that lived before the Covenant found Doisac. Sharon lead his tribe into battle against the other Jiralhanae tribes. With each engagement, Sharon's tribe won thank to Sharon's special Gravity Hammer. No other tribe sttod a chance and eventually Sharon managed to rule all of Doisac until Civil War broke out inside his, no large, tribe. Sharon was killed and his hammer was put as a rememberance. Sharon perfectly represented all that the Jiralhanae were and leading his tribe in to victory against the other tribes that stood in his way. Sharon's Fist didn't look that different from any other Gravity Hammer except his hammer eluminated a red glow and it was made somewhat larger because Sharon was a very large Jiralhanae at the time. Sharon's Fist is also capable of pulling objects from a ten meter distance toward the hammer. It was a part of some directed magnetic pull that came with the hammer. The legendary hammer was, just like all other Gravity Hammers, reverse engineered from a Forerunner weapon from on Doisac. The Forerunner weapon had the same capabilities as Sharon's Fist except it could stun enemies in a three yard radius. The Jiralhanae weren't smart enough to get all the capabilities of the weapon into their Gravity Hammers but Sharon learned of a way and so he used his new hammer. History Origin Fabdius fought in the Battle of Installation 05 and he watched his mentor die at the hands of the Arbiter. Since Tartarus was killed, the young Jiralhanae had to assume the position of Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Fabdius was a strong and big Jiralhanae who had seen a lot of combat in his time. After the War, Fabdius took the position to reunite his people and continue what the San 'Shyuum and Tartarus would have wanted: the destruction of Humanity and the Sangheili. Although, none of the other Covenant species wanted to join sides with the Jiralhanae, it was okay. The Jiralhanae had enough soldiers and weapons to last another couple of years. Battle of Omega VII The Battle of Omega VII was Fabdius' first attempt to continue his mentor's wants and destroy Humanity. Fabdius heads to Omega VII with a small Task force of six Battlecruisers and one Assault Carrier as the flagship. The Assault Carrier Bruiser is Fabdius' very own warship given to him by the High Prophet of Truth before his death at the hands of the Arbiter. The colony had not a starship in sight. He had sent his Battlecruisers down to glass the colony's cities. In two days, Fabdius called a larger fleet to Omega VII to help speed up the cleansing process. The next day, Human forces finally arrive and they combat the Jiralhanae and send down reinforcements to the surface. Fabdius had managed to put the enemy fleet in a conor with the Bruiser but surprisingly, another wave of starships came from behind the neighboring rock. Fabdius was now in a conor but in the nick of time, his own reinforcements had arrived. Fabdius now had the power to combat the Humans. Things didn't go well after there had been a report that Demons infultrated and destroyed the two Corvettes at Old Salam. The enemy had then managed to destroy Fabdius' fleet and he was forced to flee. But he didn't go home empty handed, a squad of his Jiralhanae that were trapped on Omega VII's Cambridge Mountains had located a Forerunner Spire with the location of another Halo ring, Installation 01. Battle of Installation 01 Fabdius had been very pleased to see Halo. Its beauty was uncanny and he would be the one to light the ring for the first time in over a century. He would accomplish what Tartarus and Truth never could. As he progressed toward the ring, some of warships started to loose power as if someone was flickering the on and off button. Then, an oracle of the gods appeared on the screen. The oracle identified itself as 3087 Transcendence. The oracle greeted them onto Halo but it would only allow them to be at one designated location on the ring. Fabdius sent his Jiralhanae down to the mega complex on Halo. Not long after contact with the oracle, the Humans had arrived at Halo. Fabdius prepared his warships as the fleet neared the ring. The enemy fleet had split into three battalions. They were planning to surround the Jiralhanae and Fabdius couldn't possibly act fast enough. If this went on, some of the warships stuck in the heart of his fleet wouldn't be able to fire because of the friendly ships in its line of fire. Fabdius' Jiralhanae down at the mausoleum were holding off the Humans but they were quickly retreating deeper in the complex. There were signs of at least three Demons on Halo which was a big threat to the array. Out of nowhere, the Sangheili arrive greatly confusing Fabdius. They had only a small Task force with them and they weren't planing on helping their Human friends. The Sangheili went to the surface of Halo where all the fighting was at. At this time, Fabdius had learned that one of his own, a Stalker named Voadun, had accidently released the Flood. The Human, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae forces on the surface were in for a hell of a ride. In fact, it only took the Flood an hour to overrun the mausoleum. Fabdius could do anything with the Flood in the way. If that wasn't bad, the Humans had compromised the energy shields on the Bruiser. He was getting angry. Before he could lash out, bombardment struck his fleet. Large energy projectors from Halo shot up at his fleet. It had destroyed 90% of his fleet, the Bruiser managed to survive. Eventually, Fabdius had to escape back to Doisac again. It was shameful and he got nothing out of it except for the satisfaction that the Sangheili warships had been destroyed and they would be stranded on Halo with the Flood. Post-Failure of Installation 01 After Fabdius' warships had been obliterated by the Halo ring, he came home in shame. With two losses to Humanity, it was true that the balance of power in the universe had changed. The Jiralhanae were loosing their focus like the Sangheili. It was a disgrace. Waiting for him at Doisac was his redemtion. A San 'Shyuum, believed to be the last, has founded his holy way to Doisac. The San 'Shyuum presented itself as the High Prophet of Repentance. He preached to the Jiralhanae that they would reform the Covenant's prior power and destroy the Humans and Sangheili. The Prophet of Repentance proposed a single plan that would put them on top of the food chain. It would requiered the work of every Jiralhanae in Fabdius' power. Repentance wanted to create a mega energy projector that could destroy planets whole. With the work of every Jiralhanae and the one Huragok who would be leading the project, the Prophet's dream could be a reality. In a years time, the new weapon/stationary was 95% complete. The High Prophet wasn't all to patient with the time wasted, he issued that the new stationary, High Sanctuary, to be transported to one of the Human worlds. There, they would test the new weapon's power and the last San 'Shyuum would present himself to the world striking fear into the universe. Odyssues XII (To Be Announced) Fall of Doisac (To Be Announced) The Fall of Doisac was the last battle that Fabdius or any other Jiralhanae would ever battle again. The Space Assault started off good as the Jiralhanae beat down the Human forces. Thing went splendid until the Sangheili came and ruined it all. The Sangheili managed to cut straight through and divide the Fleet of the Jiralhanae. They and the rotten Humans destoryed the Jiralhanae warships. It that wasn't bad enough, an infection of Demons (Spartan-IVs) were released unto High Sanctuary. They managed to capture the last San 'Shyuum! The Prophet of Repentance is now in the hands of those devious Humans. They had escaped with the Prophet on thier ship. Fabdius managed to engage some of the Demons, one in particular that had gotten away because of the Sangheili's bombardment on High Sanctuary. With no time left to spare and the Prophet of Repentance captured with no hope of rescue, Fabdius escaped in a Phantom and headed to Doisac where they would hold off the enemy. On Doisac, Fabdius ran into the same Demon he had faced on High Sanctuary. Fabdius used Sharon's Fist to open a vortex and obliterate the Demon. It didn't work out because the Demon was fast. Eventually, the Demon showed unbelievable signs of supernatural powers (armor abilities). It went invisible and eminated electrical waves. Fabdius was not fearful but he was speechless. The Demon managed to shutdown Sharon's Fist with an EMP burst. The Demon foolishly ran toward Fabdius when Fabdius slamed the hammer in it's abdomen. The Demon then fired a small missile in Fabdius' face and the two powerful forces died. Fabdius had a vision of his world being glassed by Sangheili before he died. Category:Characters Category:Jiralhanae Category:Post War Saga